O ciúmes de Ino
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: Não era possível...Ino sentia ciúmes das...[InoxShikamaru] OneShot


**O ciúmes de Ino.**

**Casal**: Ino e Shikamaru

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, esse animê/mangá é de Masashi Kishimoto, tanto porque o casal é InoxShikamaru, não InoxChouji ou ShikamaruxTemari.

(Interrupções da autora)

Fala Normal

"Pensamentos dos personagens"

--------------------x------------------------x------------------------x---------------------x----------------------x----------------------x

Era uma bela noite de terça-feira em Konoha, a Vila Oculta da Folha, o lugar conhecido por seus impressionantes ninjas e o seu jeito mercenário de ser.

Com as estrelas brilhantes a enfeitar o céu de coloração azul escura, quase um negro hipnotizante, Konohagakure no Sato deixava seu ar barulhento e bagunceiro para dar lugar ao uns ares serenos, silenciosos e confortantes.

Debruçada sobre a varanda de sua casa, a jovem Yamanaka ficava a observar o céu no escuro de encher os olhos.

Com a brisa a balançar seus longos cabelos louros, agora soltos, as pálpebras fechavam-se automaticamente aproveitando aquele momento de paz que tanto apreciava.

Ergueu os braços espreguiçando-se e esticando todo o seu corpo de adolescente com os seus 16 anos. Deu um leve bocejo, pensou em dormir, mas ainda não era a hora.

Como se estivesse se despedindo por um breve momento do céu, Ino o olhou antes de virar de costas e adentrar em seu quarto, mas não para ficar muito tempo, já que fora somente pegar um comprido e quente casaco preto jogado em sua cama, para acompanhá-la junto de seu folgado pijama amarelo.

Apertando o, sobretudo contra o seu corpo, a Yamanaka passou a ir a direção dos corredores de sua casa em silêncio.

Descendo as escadas temendo acordar seu pai, a jovem logo encontrou a porta que dava a saída, abrindo-a sentiu o ar congelante e o vento arrepiar toda a sua pele.

- Brrr, ta frio – Ino sussurrou não tardando para seguir seu caminho pelas ruas vazias da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Nos poucos minutos de caminhada avistou uma pequena colina coberta pelo verde da grama agora iluminada pela pouca luz que a Lua cheia trazia.

A bela ninja não demorou em começar a escalá-la sem dificuldade alguma, agradecimentos aos seus vários treinamentos.

Sentiu seus dentes baterem de leve um no outro, era óbvio que o frio piorara, mas nada que a fizesse dar meia volta e voltar para casa.

Ao chegar na colina, sentou-se na grama, sentiu as mesmas a espetarem, alguém tinha que dar mais atenção aquele gramado, aquela vila tinha pelo menos o conforto a zelar!

Mas não era para reclamar que estava ali.

Ergueu o rosto, passando a fitar com os seus orbes azuis celestes o azul escuro do céu, deu um pequeno sorriso, adorava a noite, era sempre tão...Não conseguiu completar seus pensamentos, ao avistar uma conhecida casa, a Yamanaka rapidamente desviou o olhar do céu.

Franziu o cenho, aquela casa era mais que conhecida, era a casa de Shikamaru.

Aquele ninja preguiçoso com um QI mais de 200, o famoso estrategista de Konoha amante das nuvens e do sono.

Fez uma leve careta, Shikamaru a irritava mais do que qualquer um.

Mais que a testuda da Sakura e todo aquele jeito possessivo que ela tinha com Sasuke.

Mais que a gulodice de Chouji.

E mais que aquela ninja intrometida de Suna.

Ok, talvez ele não a irritasse tanto assim.

Talvez seu jeito a irritasse, sim, aquele jeito tranqüilo e alheio a tudo de Shikamaru a deixavam doente!

Não...Ela até que gostava daquilo.

Na verdade, seus passatempos a irritavam, sim seus passatempos a fazia puxar os cabelos! Aquela atenção toda que ele depositava nas nuvens. Nuvens, nuvens, nuvens, o que ele via de tão interessante naqueles pedaços brancos do céu?

Se talvez ele gostasse do céu, o céu da cor de seus olhos, talvez, talvez ela não ligasse tanto assim, na verdade, talvez ela fosse gostar bastante.

Shikamaru demonstraria ter um bom senso de vez em quando...

Voltou o seu olhar para o céu, e com uma atenção que ela não depositava nem em Sasuke, quando este ainda se encontrava na vila, Ino passou a percorrê-lo com seus orbes azuis claros.

Sorriu satisfeita, nenhuma nuvem a vista.

Por isso à noite lhe agradava imensamente, sem aqueles pedaços brancos incômodos, era possível observar todo o azul do céu, e todas as suas centenas de estrelas.

Além do céu, Ino adorava as estrelas, estrelas, estrelas, estrelas, brilhantes, bonitas, chamativas...E...Ela se identificava tanto com elas.

Já as nuvens, bem, as nuvens eram sem graça, pequenos borrões, atrapalhavam o céu a expor toda a sua beleza, eram definitivamente um incômodo!

O que diabos Shikamaru via tanto nelas?

Deitado sobre a grama, charmoso daquele jeito que só ele conseguia e...OBSERVANDO AS NUVENS!

Bagunçou os cabelos levantando-se de imediato, nunca tinha se irritado tanto consigo mesma.

Não era possível...

Abaixou os olhos azuis celestes os direcionando para os seus pés descalços, Ino sentia ciúmes das nuvens...

Simplesmente...Não era possível.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Como_ sempre_ costumava fazer, Nara Shikamaru se encontrava _novamente_ deitado sobre a grama e _mais uma vez_ observando as nuvens.

E como uma experiência nova pela "_primeira vez_" Ino estava ao longe o observando, sentada sobre uma pedra a loira até arriscou dar uma olhada no céu, no azul do céu, mas as nuvens não deixavam, elas _nunca _deixavam.

Elas pareciam até mais intrometidas que a ninja de suna, Temari que para Ino estava a visitar Konoha mais que o necessário.

Quer dizer, o que ela tinha tanto para fazer em SUA vila?

Ok, não sua, mas _ela_ morava lá.

Suspirou derrotada, sentia ciúmes até de Temari?

Bem, pra quem admitiu sentir ciúmes de meras e irritantes nuvens, sentir ciúmes da ninja de Suna não era grande coisa.

Ou talvez era, afinal, Shikamaru não poderia ficar _apenas _observando Temari.

Ficaria doente de raiva, ciúmes, insegurança, medo e todo o resto se continuasse a pensar naquilo, o que definitivamente _não _combinava com ela!

Não que observar Shikamaru deitado sobre a grama contemplando às nuvens combinasse.

Respirou profundamente, irritar-se com Shikamaru era algo normal e não se irritar consigo mesma.

- Ei Shika – A Yamanaka o chamou pondo-se de pé ao lado do mesmo, tinham treinos, tinha que chamá-lo, mas certamente já estavam atrasados.

- Shikamaru – Chamou mais uma vez, obtenho resultado algum, o que aquele idiota estava pensando? Ela o estava chamando, que respondesse o mais rápido possível!

Mas aquilo talvez parecesse uma tarefa complica e desgastante demais quando se estava observando as _nuvens_.

Nuvens, nuvens, nuvens, nuvens, nuvens...

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem pensar ao menos no que estava a fazer, Ino prendeu Shikamaru na grama o segurando pelos braços.

O Nara que até então mantinha seu olhar cansado, arregalou os orbes castanhos ao sentir um peso sobre si, Ino o tinha prendido pelos braços se posicionando encima dele.

Com a respiração ofegante, o rabo de cavalo a bater no pescoço de Shikamaru, a Yamanaka o olhou decidida, mas decidida do que jamais esteve.

- Shika! Olhe para mim – Sua voz saiu firme e talvez assustadora, mas ela, ela não precisava de tudo aquilo, porque Shikamaru, bem, ele _sempre_ esteve olhando pra ela.

_**Fim!**_

Aêêêêêêê!!!!!! Pula encima de mim mesma em seus momentos mais crianças Minha segunda fic com esses dois e eu estou super orgulhosa de mim mesma! Espero que vocês entendam que agente pode ficar orgulhosa de trabalhos nossos sem ser uma metida com o nariz empinado.

Acreditem, não considero essa fic a melhor do mundo, apenas gosto de saber que estou conseguindo escrever com eles.

Sinceramente, nem tenho muito que comentar, gostaria mesmo de dedicar essa fic a uma pessoa que me ajuda tão indiretamente a escrever sobre esse casal, mas não farei isso sem ter certeza que possa chegar a agradá-la então...ESSA FIC VAI NOVAMENTE DEDICADA Á MIM MESMA! xD HAUHAHAUUAHA!

Mentira, dedico ela á vocês xP


End file.
